


I Am Now Khan!

by BennyBatch



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennyBatch/pseuds/BennyBatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is tired of his life in 221B so he decides to take John with him to the future.</p><p>A little fic based on the comic by adestroy</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Now Khan!

It was a peaceful day in the usually hectic world of 221B. I had just prepared the usual morning tea and I placed Sherlock’s cup close to his usual spot on the sofa before settling down in my chair with this day’s paper. Things settled into a comfortable silence for a while. But, of course, as everything with Sherlock, the peace was short lived. “This life bores me, John,” Sherlock said with his usual dull tone, hands steeples under his chin.

“Yes, I believe you told me that already,” I replied without even lifting my eyes from the article I was reading.

“I need to be in outer space,” he said, leaning forward in his seat, eyes bright with excitement. “I crave it.”

“Mm…”, I said, still focused on the article. It took a moment for the words to sink in, and when they did, my head shot up to stare incredulously at my flat mate, “wait—“

“I am now Khan!” he shouted, quickly standing up, he disappeared into the kitchen/lab. I heard sounds of glass clattering, a couple a beeps, and then a strange whirring sound.

“Who?” I called after him, still not getting up from my chair.  _Maybe Sherlock had finally lost his marbles._  Sherlock came storming back into the room, heading straight for me. I leaned away from his as he got closer but that didn’t stop him from grabbing ahold of my collar and dragging me into the kitchen after him. “What the? —“ Stumbling, I started to question him until I was picked up.

“Enter the pod, John,” Sherlock said, holding me tightly by the waist as he started lowering me down into the pod.  _Dear god, he has gone mad._

“Bloody hell, Sherlock!” I tried to struggle out of his grip but it  didn’t loosen.

Still holding me tightly, he brought his mouth to my ear and whispered, “We’ll be there in a few centuries, goodnight, love…” he then closed the lid to the pod. The air inside grew cold and then the world went dark.

…

“I can save your daughter,” Sherlock (Khan?) said, his baritone voice rumbling. The man he was talking to had tears in his eyes, though none fell.

“You can?” hope filled the man’s voice at the prospect of it.

“No!” I sent a pointed look to Sherlock, hoping he would get the message to knock it off. “No—He can’t terribly sorry.” The man’s face fell and I felt a twinge of sympathy. I grabbed ahold of Sherlock’s coat and mumbled apologizes under my breath as I dragged him away from the poor man.

Apparently, Sherlock went back to see that man while I lay sleeping in the hotel room that night.

…

Sherlock and I were enjoying a lazy stroll downtown the day after meeting that poor man when a huge bang resonated throughout the area. I covered my ears and went down into a defensive crouch while Sherlock remained standing, a smirk plastered on his face. Realization dawned on me then. “Sherlock,  _you_  did this didn’t you?” I stood up then, barely containing my anger.

“I couldn’t just leave that poor man’s child to die, could I, John?” The smirk still hasn’t left his face. “Besides this seemed like fun; at least I’m not bored anymore. And John,” He turned to me then, “My name is Khan.”

I can’t handle this anymore. “No. Shut up, alright?! Shut up!” I stormed off, refusing to look back at him. If I had looked back, I might have seen him pick up the package in the back of the truck.

…

 _How the heck did we even end up on this desolate planet?_ I wondered as I continued running. Bullets (lasers?) were flying through the air as I ducked behind a large rock. I looked up to where Sherlock was firing this large weapon at the oncoming men, whatever they were.  “Sher—Khan! Toss me a gun!”  _Might as well make myself useful._ He turned his eyes to me—they looked strikingly blue in this light—and tossed me the smaller gun he had holstered on his thigh.

All the strange men were eventually defeated and all that was left were myself, Sherlock and three other people.  _Does that one have pointed ears?_ “The torpedoes, the ones you threatened me with. How many are there?” Sherlock’s question startled me out of my thoughts.

“Seventy-two,” The one with the pointy ears was the first to respond after sharing a look with the other man on the ground.

“We surrender,” Throwing his gun to the ground, he looked at me to do the same. The other three finally took notice of me as I also put my gun on the ground.

“Who is he?” The female asked, looking at me quizzically.

“My friend.”

That seemed to give the three of them pause as the gauged how to handle the extra they didn’t count on. The one lying on the ground seemed to get over his confusion pretty quickly as he rose slowly and directed his attention to Sherlock.

“On behalf of Christopher Pike, my friend,” the one with blue eyes similar to Sherlock’s own started, “I accept your surrender.” He started to turn away but whirled around at the last second, punching Sherlock squarely in the jaw. I watched on as this man continually beat my friend. I was in slight awe of how Sherlock didn’t even flinch even when his hair was grabbed.  _I know how sensitive he is about that._

“Captain!” The girl shouted, hoping to get him to stop.

“Are you done,  _Captain_?” Sherlock asked with a smirk.

“No he’s not—no, you’re not!” I shifted my focus to the captain as Sherlock looked over to where I was standing by the other two. “Keep going!”  _That smirk needs to be wiped off his angular face. I’ve wanted to punch him like that just for dragging me out here._

The captain looked like he was considering what I said  before slowly turning around. “Cuff them,” he said solemnly as he walked back to his ship.

…

“Put your arm through the hole as well, I have to take your blood sample, too,” a man known as Bones said to me. Suppressing a sigh, a slid my arm through the small opening. I winced as I felt the pinch of a needle prick my arm. The man removed the device from my arm and started heading back to the hospital wing of the ship as I retracted my hand and started prodding the area he took my blood from. Captain Kirk took his leave soon after giving Sherlock a threatening stare, which Sherlock responded by giving a small, rueful smile.

Spock, I finally learned his name, was just turning around as I called out to him. “Excuse me, you there.” Spock gave pause but did not turn around to look at me. I put my hands on the glass wall in front of me as I spoke again, “Yes, Hello. There is…um, only one bed?”

He slowly turned to face me as he spoke, “We were not counting on Khan having a companion with him so it is only logical that we prepared a room with only one bed.” After saying that, he gave a quick, false smile and turned on his heel and headed the same way Captain Kirk had taken minutes before.

I gave a huff of frustration as I banged my fist on the glass. “Great, just bloody fantastic.” I turned around only to find Sherlock lying seductively on the bed, a coy smile playing on his face.

“We’ve shared a bed before, John,” he said, deliberately lowering his voice as he spoke,” why the sudden aversion to it?”

“The wall is made of glass, Sherlock, anyone could just walk on by and see. People will talk.”

Rising from the bed, Sherlock stalked towards me and wrapped his lean arms around my waist. Lowering his head to my ear, he gave it a quick bite before whispering hotly, “People do little else.”

The End


End file.
